There's always tomorrow
by Jinora
Summary: Just a short scene from Adriane and Zach's future.


"Mooooom!" the blonde boy whined, looking up at his mother. "Magic is hard..."

Adriane looked down into the young boy's frustrated green eyes. She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Patience, David," she said, leaning down to his eye level. "Magic takes practise," she added. You don't just become a Magic Master over night; she knew that better than anyone. Over the years that had passed Adriane had worked hard to learn many types of magic. She had grown into a wise, mature young woman. She was passionate and quick-witted, with a temper to match. Fearless and self-assured, one might say that she knew too much for her own good. She was amazing, in David's eyes anyways.

No one was surprised when David found his jewel, a deep green gem. It was round and rough, but sparkled with bright green magic. The only thing that worried the young mother was that he had yet to bond with an animal. She knew it was just a matter of time though. David shook his right arm, as if to shake even the tiniest dash of magic out of the jewel. Adriane laughed lightly. It didn't run on batteries.

"Maybe it's broken," David mumbled sadly.

"I don't think it's broken, David." Zach kneeled to face the seven year old. Zach had grown up to be a strong, protective young man with an _almost _non-existent temper. He was a calm, loving individual who took good care of the people around him. He was David's hero, his idol. He wanted to grow up to be just like him, to have the strength to protect everyone. This goal seemed impossible to David though.

"I'll never be good at magic" he said with a defeated sigh.

Zach took his son's hands in his. "It just takes _time_" the red stone on his wrist flashed, sending bright light across the field. Green sparks burst from David's stone in response.

His face lit up "Did you see that?" he exclaimed happily. Zach nodded. "Mom! Did you see? Did you see?" he asked, showing his mother the now lifeless jewel.

"I saw!" she replied proudly.

Strong arms wrapped around the boy, as his father lifted him up. "I think you've done quite enough practise for today," Zach announced as David yawned. It was getting late; the sun was slowly beginning to dip behind the trees that surrounded the field.

"B-but, Dad," the small boy objected with another yawn. "If I don't practise I won't get good," he explained, as if his father didn't know. Adriane just grinned, admiring such persistence in someone so young, despite the fact that he was about ready to give up a second ago.

"You have tons of time to practise... Tomorrow." She said in a stern, but soothing tone.

The group approached Drake, a huge red dragon who had been practising with them earlier, but had settled down for a nap not too long ago. Drake opened his big yellow eyes, sensing their presence. The dragon stood, stretching and shaking out his sparkling red wings. Adriane gave Drake a soft scratch under the chin, making him purr like a chainsaw.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Zach said, lifting David onto Drake's back, before jumping up behind him. Adriane gave him one last good scratch behind the ears before taking a hold of Zach's hand. She hopped up behind him, holding on tight as Drake took to the air.

"Where to now?" the dragon asked in a deep, threatening voice, though they all knew that he was still just a big puppy dog.

"Home," Adriane stated simply, tightening her grip around Zach's waist. Down below the beautiful forests of Aldenmore sped by. The dragon swooped and glided with little instruction from Zach. He knew exactly where he was going. He dove suddenly, gliding right through a portal, arriving in the Portal field of Ravenswood.

* * *

**Just an idea that came to mind. Kind of boring, but whatever. I'm actually thinking that maybe. MAYBE. In a long long time from now... I might possibly maybe make a fic about David. Obviously not as a seven year old, but as a seventeen or eighteen year old, trying to balance magic with school work, and girls, and generally being an ordinary teenage boy. I already have his personality thought out, and I think it could be really fun. What do you think? Don't forget to tell me what you thought about the story.**

**P.S. I tried to make them as in character as possible, yet still aged. I don't really think I did all that great of a job of Zach though...**


End file.
